Sky
Sky was originally a slave in a Pyrian labour company until she was due to be turned into a brain-dead cyborg drone, and instead broke free and escaped. Now travelling the stars on The Asimov with captain Ray Adams , she is trying to understand her new, augmented form and decide her new path in life. Personality Sky was deeply affected by the incident that left her a cyborg, distrusting anyone she doesn't recognise and everything unfamiliar. On the other hand however, Sky had little chance to mature in her early life and has ended up regressing to a almsot childlike state of mind as a way of escaping the mental trauma. This leads to many decisions which could be seen as petty or naieve, or at least lacking in forethought. Appearance Before the incident, Sky had an average height, black hair and the malnourished physique common to Pyrian slaves. Due to her having escaped the "upgrade" mid-procedure however, she now appears noticeably technological. During the operation, her legs were amputated just above the knee, her entire right arm was removed as well. Both were replaced by basic prosthetics, leaving to oppertunity for her future owner to costumise her. Her stomach, kidneys and intestines were replaced with a standard food-processing system, and hooked up to her modified solar plexus. Her womb and vagina were removed as well, the entrance closed just past the vulva. Her vocal chords were also removed. A replacement voicebox was supposed to be installed, adjustable for the future owner's preference, but Sky escaped surgery before it could be placed. Ray Adams has replaced her leg prosthetics with more durable material of an athletic design, and her mechanical arm with a hightech upgrade. She prefers to wear clothing that covers up her various injuries. However, when she grows comfortable in someone's company, she'll feel confident enough to show them her various prosthetics. Biography Born to a family of slaves belonging to a small labour company, Sky spent her early life mining asteroids with little to no exposure to the outside world. Her memories of this period are limited, and the first major experience she had outside the mining colony was around her eighteenth birthday, when the company collapsed and the slaves were sold to a larger company: Stein, a company responsible for a large range of human testing and human-based products. Sky was forced to listen as her family and friends were tortured, slaughtered and lobotomised in their transformations into drones, but instead of despairing used the time to form a plan of escape. When her own turn arrived, the girl resisted the pain and used a stolen scalpel to pick the lock on her restraints. While the pain would have been enough to stop most people, Sky was successful in breaking free and, with the help of a re-purposed surgical drone, made her way to an escape pod with an armful of stolen hardware salvaged from the adjacent labs. Before the pod was able to reach any destination however, Sky succumbed to the injuries of the unfinished surgery and fell into a coma. She likely would have died and been recovered by Stein ships if the pod had not been boarded by captain Adams, who noticed the ship drifting, rescuing the girl and issuing emergency surgery in order to leave her stable. With the aid of Adam's other passenger, the quell technician Nemiss, they construct an artificial arm from some of the stolen tech (including the Quantum Core) replace her lower legs with simple sport-inteded prosthetics and neaten the remaining surgical areas. Having nowhere else to go, and no skills with which to make a living save an aptitude for tech, Sky chooses to stay on The Asimov. Skills While most of her augmentations were purely functional and of minimal use in a combat situation, there are two pieces of tech that are rare enough to be useful. The first is an advanced neural net, normally unique to the cyborg drones she almost became one of. This allows for quick hacking and remote feature accessing on a wide range of equipment. The other is a stolen piece of technolgy called the "Quantum Core" which, when properly implemented, allows Sky to warp reality in a similar way to that of Jump drives, though on a much smaller scale. This allows her to travel around a battlefield in ways no others can, allowing her to sneak up on enemies for a silent electrical execution. Relationships Unlike most characters, Sky is familiar with an individual from a different ship before the story's beginning. Soon after her arrival on the Asimov, during a period of homesickness, Sky slipped away from Adams on a trip to the surface upon noticing a modified Tug ship hauling a home-pod, identical to the ones used at her home. This leads to her meeting with the pod's owner, N'gai, and his wife. Although N'gai soon returned Sky to Adams, the two kept in contact whenever they were able. Category:Protagonist Category:The Asimov Category:Humans